Need to be Strong
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Thoughts, Feelings, Emotions, Pain and Poems of the people of Summer Bay. Please Review, I thought this story was long since it had 8 pages.


Note: I don't own anyone here and all rated PG13 on the safe side  
  
Note:2 Yes Another Home and Away story aren't you guys lucky, it the Thoughts, Feelings and Poems of the People of Summar Bay Here are the People will who be written here. Jade, Kirsty, Dani, Scott, Rhys, Kit, Beth, Max, Eloiuse, Kane, Seb, Leah, Sally, Flynn, Noah, Hayley, Alex, Tasha and Alf Warning: Could be spoilers if you haven't seen the 15th season. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
Need to be Strong Summary: Thoughts, Feelings, Emotions, Pain and Poems of the people of Summer Bay. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Jade Sutherland (Jade's Diary)  
  
Sometimes I just don't know what to do  
  
Our entire Family has been through so much Marriage, Separation, Death, Birth and a whole heap of other stuff  
  
We have tried to hold on,  
  
It more then anymore can take  
  
I don't think any other residents of Summer Bay has been through this much, Not even Sally or Alf  
  
I sometimes scream so much I just wanted to punch somebody but I control it in, aleast I have Seb, Dad has Beth, Dani has Scott, Max has Eloiuse and Kirsty has well Kane, But all of them will keep us going until the end of time, Even Kane,  
  
But sometime I wake up thinking that something really horrible is about to happen in the bay.  
  
And I think that Kane, Seb, Beth, Eloiuse and Scott will be gone and we won't have everyone.  
  
And what happens if Mum lost her new boyfriend she will be so broken she might not want to live on.  
  
And their Flynn and Sally what happens if Flynn is gone what will happened to Sally, and Hayley and Alex.  
  
And Kit, Alf, Irene, Noah and Tasha has no one to protect them to keep them going until the end of time.  
  
And what about Colleen and Norman aleast I think that his name, Colleen might never able to move on if something happened to Norman.  
  
And then their Leah, Jesse and VJ Leah and Jesse been through so much as well.  
  
I just hope the ones who don't have somebody can find that person, and the ones that have will stick together through everything and be okay, Well I have to go.  
  
Sally Flechter (Sally's Diary)  
  
15 years have gone by since I arrived in Summer Bay, 15 years of Mudslides, Marriage, Deaths, Births, Tradgeys and a whole heap of more. It more then anyone has ever been through, Alf and I are the only people in the bay who been through all this, we both have come close to death but managed to pull through.  
  
I just wonder how can this be all happening, Why does it keep happening Summer Bay is meant to be peaceful but the past 15 years I seen Tornados, Mine Shaft collapsing, Mudslides, Earthquakes.  
  
Poor Dani Throw into Jail when she didn't do anything she accditly hit Kane but not on purpose, I have know Dani for 3 years now and their not a bad bone in her body, it amazing I am complaining when The Sutherlands have gone through more then I have only in the past 3 years since their arrival.  
  
Even Alf hasn't gone through this much except losing Alisa, Brain Tumour, Heart Attack, Losing some of his children but some how the Sutherlands are able to top that.  
  
I wish I could make it all better Revive and bring back everyone I loved and cared for. Maybe someday everything will turn out alright and we will have a normal Life Aleast I hope we will.  
  
Kirsty Sutherland (Kirsty's Poem Forbidden Love)  
  
You just can't get enough of the person you love.  
  
But when he hated by your family and they forbidden you to be with him It just so hard.  
  
I Seemed to be torn apart by Dani, Dad and Kane.  
  
I don't want to lose all three.  
  
If I stay with Kane Dani might still hate me  
  
Dad may Never be happy  
  
But if Kane leaves I can never be happy.  
  
But if Dad or Dani left because of me I would never able to forgive myself.  
  
Sometimes been in Love is just too painful.  
  
I just wish everyone would get on with their lives and let me be with Kane.  
  
Irene seemed to of forgiven him.  
  
Jesse and Flynn seemed gotten over it.  
  
Alf offered him a job down in Yabby Creek but I think it because Leah reasoned with him.  
  
One of them or both have forgiven him.  
  
I think Hayley might forgive him.  
  
Tasha definitely likes him as he helped her a lot.  
  
But when will everyone Forgive and go on their normal lives well Normal enough for us  
  
I Just Love Kane Too much to let him go.  
  
If it comes to it I will even ran away to be with him.  
  
Dani Sutherland (Dani's Diary)  
  
It been almost three weeks since I been in Jail for something I didn't do on purpose.  
  
I was crying when I hit Kane, it not like I planned it.  
  
Kane thought he saw me but he couldn't of beside it was raining cats and dogs.  
  
Now I am out but Kirsty is still with Kane aleast I think they are.  
  
Much as it hurts me it the only way Kirsty can be happy. Everyone has suffered something in the last month I was in Jail. Kirsty is, was, still mad at Kane Max lost Eloiuse just the other day. Jade broke up with Tony Beth sold the Farm Dad had to suffer while I was in Jail Scott had to shoot his horse. Kit almost had a terrible scare as Irene had a heart Attack. Seb almost, Could of died on Noah motorcycle. Irene had a Heart Attack. Leah was in a car accident. Alex almost got charged for possession of Steroids. Hayley almost broked up with Alex. Kane Got hit by a car  
  
Tasha, Colleen and others have been through something but I just can't remember what that was.  
  
Anyway have to go.  
  
Kane Phillps (Kane's thoughts on the past months since he arrived)  
  
It been three years since I rapped Dani, I don't remember Why I did it, and I wish I didn't I didn't mean to do it but I did.  
  
The only reason why I am here it to be with Kirsty.  
  
I threatened Rhys at the Dance which I was just angry at, I know I did something wrong but I am trying to make up for it.  
  
I Love Kirsty and only Tasha, Irene, And I think Jesse and Flynn including Kirsty herself knows that I wouldn't do anything not ever again espilly since I Love Kirsty.  
  
Rhys just gets on my nerves so badly I just feel like punching him, but I know I shouldn't do that.  
  
Maybe just somday, Everyone will get over it and Kirsty and I can live in harmony.  
  
I don't care if I married Kirsty and Jade, Max, and Rhys becomes the Wicked -Father-Sister-couisn in laws from Hell I just need to be with Kirsty.  
  
Dani may not like the idea of me been her Brother-in-law but she just needs to get over it.  
  
But I know I should be their for them all since the Sutherlands have been through so much, and what I know about the town We all been through some sort of Trauma.  
  
Including the ones who lived here the longest Sally and Alf but I just don't know how they are able to go through all of it.  
  
If I was them I would already be out of my mind.  
  
I think Max is really brave as he was able to stay strong since his girlfriend death I don't know how that kid puts it up.  
  
I just hope someday that I will be with Kirsty and we will have children and grow old together.  
  
I Love Kirsty Sutherland and would protect her at all costs. Alf Stewart (Alf's Thoughts)  
  
It been two years since Alisa died I still blame myself for not mvoing the boxes myself, everyone around me keeps telling me no one could of predicted of what was to happened.  
  
I suppose they were right from day one.  
  
Alisa's Death isn't the only death I witnessed their been lots of Death but happy moments as well in the last past 15 years of Summer Bay.  
  
Somedays I think to myself why does this keep happening right now Jade, Kirsty, Max and Rhys are Missing. No ones knows where they are and I have a feeling that Kane is telling the truth when he doesn't know where they could be.  
  
A lot has happened in the past weeks.  
  
Kane and Leah Incidents in Car accidents.  
  
Dani in Jail and now this.  
  
Aleast not everything is terrible because of that wonder child Jade Seb is eating well I am not sure if Jade is dead I don't know how seriously this is going to affect Seb.  
  
I just pray the Sutherlands are okay for Dani and Beth sake well for everyone actully.  
  
Maybe someday we will actually have a Normal life with all the Tradgeys and Drama, but more Births and marriages would be nice.  
  
And Miracles to bring Alisa and a whole heap of people back.  
  
Rhys Sutherland (His pain, emotions and thoughts)  
  
I feel like my family been torn apart. Ever since Shelley left aleast I have Beth, But it torns me to see Kirsty with Kane Aleast the fighting has stopped between Jade, Dani, Kirsty and Kit also.  
  
I just don't know what to feel anymore.  
  
Kane threatened to kill me but was he serious or was he just angry.  
  
Last week or so he actually had the nerves to ask me to Marry my daughter what does he take me for.  
  
Aleast Jade is Happy with Seb, Dani I am still not sure about Kirsty the same, But Max ever since Eloiuse death he been talking to her through spirit he says everyone deals with death in their own way and he is right but still I worry for Little Maxie.  
  
I feel comfortable that Scott and Sec care So much for my daughters I hate to admit it but Kane obviously care for Kirsty so much or he wouldn't be around.  
  
Maybe someday I might see that Kane has changed and he wouldn't hurt Kane or anyone but for now I still see the one who attacked my oldest daughter.  
  
Sometimes I wish Shelley was around as she would know what to do but the incident with Angie and Dylan she never going to crawl back to me.  
  
I been through so much in the last three years since I arrived I just don't know how Alf and Sally people who been here for so long has put up with all this they have seen and been through so much in their lives.  
  
I wonder what life will be like in 20 years and hope it a good life not a bad one. Maybe Life will take it toll and go to the good side.  
  
I know I can't stop Kirsty seeing Kane but I worry for her as that what I will do much as any single-father would but then again they will have Beth soon as their step-mum.  
  
Well That about it right now maybe I will come to my senses someday.  
  
A/N Oh my god that was the longest story/peom I have ever down in one chapter, you people should feel Special so how was it good? If you want me to contiue with people like Hayley and Noah and Tahsa and everyone else that just click on the review button and give me uh lets see 3 reviews will do. Don't forget it is Christmas so I probably won't be updating it anytime soon anyway until the next time. Bye Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year 


End file.
